Life Through Different Eyes
by M-PBaseUnleashed
Summary: What happens when a normal group of teenage girls get transported to the Akatsuki base due to the side effects of Tobi's Kamui? Will they befriend the shinobi world renowned organisation for causing chaos, or will they end up losing their lives to pay the price of giving up their hearts? And how will they get back home?
1. Introducing the Girls

M-P: OK, so, I read this story called Evil Angels by these girls called Ayukazi with Kitty and I was all like, well, I would really like to write a romance for the Akatsuki too. So here I go!

* * *

Keira's P.O.V

I opened my eyes, disorientated. Where in the hell are we? And . . . why is it so dark here?

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Sitting up, I looked over at Keira. What happened to us? What's going on?

* * *

Macey's P.O.V

I shut my eyes. How did we get here? And where's Rex?

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V

Were we kidnapped? I don't remember. I let out an inaudible groan.

* * *

Alicia's P.O.V

Are we hostages? I tried to remember if we had been grabbed or anything like that.

* * *

Tasha's P.O.V

Why do I feel so scared? This place doesn't just radiate the creeps.

* * *

Ava's P.O.V

It's so cold in here, and I want to go home.

* * *

Eve's P.O.V

I sat up. What . . . what is that sound?

* * *

Becca's P.O.V

It sounds like a fight. I began groping for a door in the darkness . . . and froze.

* * *

Aubree's P.O.V

My blood was beginning to freeze in my veins. It sounds like somebody is being tortured!

* * *

M-P: Hey guys. I know that this is actually a really short, unclear chapter, but I wanted to try a new type of writing style, to get the reader more interested. Please review and let me know if its grasped your interest!


	2. Keira- It begins

I swallowed the wail that was clogging my throat and rose hesitantly to my feet. I walked unsteadily to the small sheath of the light that was glowing faintly from the far side of the room. I heard skidding as whoever was in this room with me also got to their feet. I didn't try to distinguish them, in case they were something frightening. I walked, zombie-like to the door. I stretched out my fingers until they made contact with the solid barrier between me and that light. I pushed. It moved only a little. I pushed again, and felt like I was using less of my weight. Even in the dark, I could sense the presence of others, pushing with me. I grunted as the exertion, but didn't stop, nor did anyone else . . . until- the barrier collapsed, with us falling out onto it. Blinking, I realised that this room was not that much brighter than the one we were just in. Sliding my knees in, I pushed myself off my bottom. Looking down to thank those who had helped me, I swallowed.  
"You guys?" All nine of the females looked up at me. Aubree, my best friend, stood, her black hair tumbling over her quiet, coffee coloured face, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Keira, where are we?" Jazz, another of my close friends asked. Jazz has light skin and_ long _pink hair, that can hide anything. I glanced around, and helped the rest of them to their feet. There was Macey, with her fair skin and hair that was so light it was practically white. Sophia and Alicia were peachy skinned cousins who both had blonde hair, Sophia's darker and shorter, Alicia's longer and lighter. I was crushed by Tasha, Ava and Eve, our good old triplets. All of them had skin like caramel and brown hair in different shades. Tasha's was the darkest, with lighter brown highlights, cut into an elaborate pixie cut with an over exaggerated bang over her left eye, Ava's milk chocolate with blonde highlights which reached just past her collarbone, was separated into two pony tails and Eve had the lightest hair, with no highlights, that reached to the midpoint of her arms and it was braided. Turning around, I gaped at my older sister, who was inspecting our surroundings. My sister, the very girl who broke off contact with me when she felt that taking care of me alone was too much. She paused, as if sensing something and peered over her shoulder, her ruby red hair, moving with her head, falling in place just past her hip. Her cold blue eyes frosting over when the locked with my own apprehensive rust coloured pupils. Swallowing, I whispered so quietly, but I knew eveyone could hear.  
"Becca."


	3. Jazz- Ranting

I gasped. So this was the infamous Becca? The traitor who left her younger sister on the door step of a random family in one of the worst neighbourhoods in New York, just because she couldn't take care of her. What a_ bitch_. Man, I have wanted to meet this chick since I don't know when. I opened my mouth to say something, when a voice I didn't recognise spoke up.

And it was male.


	4. Macey- Meeting the Akatsuki

M-P: Hey guys! Just wanted to say hello! How are you all? I hope you are all well. I was very fuulish and twisted my foot, so I'm chair- ridden at the computer.

* * *

I turned around, and came face to face with . . . a puppet?! I let out a short scream before backing away. My breathing increased when I saw that there were some kind of glowing strings attached to it. Immediately, I was pushed out of the way and my path was blocked by a stream of pink hair.  
"Stay back, Macey!" Jazz told me, stepping backwards and forcing me to as well.  
"You guys, who are you?" Eve asked. Tasha stood beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Where in hell are we?" she muttured, glancing around in mock horror.  
"And who in hell are _you_?" Ava finished, standing in front of both her sisters. It was then that I noticed that they weren't talking to the massive man puppet. They were talking to the hunchback behind the man puppet and his friends. _My god. _I almost passed out. Almost all were men, or teenage boys, save one, and clothed in a black cloak with crimson clouds dotted over them. A guy with orange hair came forth and looked us over impassively. _He's analysing us_. I suddenly felt exposed, in my casual raspberry mini day dress and my flat red knee high boots, and so, hugged my mini red jacket closer to my body.

"Looks like they're really awake now, un." A blonde guy, an incredibly _cute _blonde guy, with his hair tied in a half pony tail and a long bang covering his left eye commented._ 'Un'? Must be a speaking implement. _Keira stood forward, as the rest of us walked in the opposite direction. Aubree tried to pull Keira back, but she shook her off, her aurburn pony tail flicking with the movement, the loose curls on the end brushing against my face.  
"We asked you a question. Please answer it." She whispered. My heart pounded. _Oh Keira_. The blonde eyed her warily, then turned to look at the others.  
"Well, brat, you spoke first. You deal with them." The puppet master dismissed. Blondie looked pleased and turned back to us.  
"We are the Akatsuki," he stated. "And you, are at our mercy."


	5. Sophia- Explainations

M-P: I don't own my Art Teacher, Mr. Fyvie . . . I really wouldn't want to either -_-'

* * *

I felt my mouth drop open.  
"Wait a sec." I called, my brow furrowing. "Aren't these guys on the walls in Mr. Fyvie's classroom?" My friends looked over at me. Keira looked thoughtful.  
"So, if you're right, Sophia, then this guy, with the blonde hair is Deidara or something like that, right?" Keira asked, pointing at him and looking at me. I nodded.  
"And that hunchback is really that Sasori puppet guy? The guy with the white hair and creepy smile and the one who looks like some voodoo doll are Hidan and Kakuzu, correct?"  
"Yeah." Said members gave us beautiful stares that could have made even Jazz piss herself.  
"The guy with orange hair is Yahiko, the one with red eyes is Itachi Uchiha, the fish standing next to him is Kisame. That weird plant thing is Zetsu and the chick is Konan. But . . . where's that dude? The one with hair like _hers_?" Jazz murmured, looking around cautiously. The Akatsuki stared at us, beads of sweat forming on various parts of their faces, save Yahiko, Itachi, who regarded us, hostile and Sasori, whose face we couldn't even see.  
"That is none of your concern." Konan hissed, her expression remaining the same. I didn't buy it. I stood forward, then hid behind Macey when Kisame shot me a warning look.  
"If-" my voice cracked so I began again. "If you guys really are the Akatsuki, then why did you kidnap us?"  
"_We_ didn't do anything. You just happened to be on our way when we returned, but when we tried to kill you, something pushed us back, so we got my man Sasori here, to attach some chakra strings to you, and he pulled you back here while you were unconscious." Deidara smirked. I looked at each member, confused.  
"Chakra?"  
"Would you like to explain to us what that _is_?" Becca demanded in annoyance. I felt a sudden pang of irritation at her attitude. Who invited her to open that damned mouth of hers? Blondie smirked,  
"Chakra is our power, and it is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body." I eyed him. Cute and smart, huh? He _has_ to be arrogant. I wrinkled my nose when I noticed the chick with red hair, Becca eye him too, but in a way that was nowhere as innocent as my glance had been. _Nu-uh! _So, like, we know what chakra is. How's that going to help us get home? I looked up from the ground to see that I was eye to eye with Sasori. His eyes were dead but they glinted when I peered into them. Must have reflected something. I shook my head and tuned back into the ongoing conversation.  
". . . we don't have any idea how to get you back to where you came from, and if you aren't trustworthy, then we may not permit you to leave, for fear of you exposing our whereabouts." Yahiko explained, his voice betraying nothing. I glanced at him, a chill suddenly running through my body.  
"What exactly are you saying?" I demanded, pushing past Jazz and Eve to place my hand on Keira's shoulder and eye them warily.  
"It means, that until you can prove that you won't reveal information about us, you can't leave here, un." Deidara chuckled. My heart had sank to my ankles by the time he finished the statement. How can we prove ourselves to this group of not so nice looking guys?


End file.
